Daddy's Little Angel: Oneshots
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: These are various oneshot dealing with Kakashi raising his daughter on his own after his wife vanishes. These are their lives as he watches his angel grow up into a woman. Rated M for mentioned child abuse in chp 5 or 6. NOT KAKASHI! Re-edited 7/19/09
1. Oneshot 1: Things We've Handed Down

**This one-shot is pretty short but it was just mainly to convey Kakashi reluctance about his wife's pregnancy. Airi my oc has black hair and hazel eyes. She is Uzumaki Kushina's (aka Naruto's mom) baby sister making her Namikaze Minato's sister in law. I just had to add Kushina in this because you don't hear much about her or her family. For those of you who read these oneshots before I reposted them I'll say a few things. Naruto and Kaiya are still cousins, it was decided after the thing that happens to Kushina and Airi that it would be wiser if Naruto didn't know about his mother's family though he bears the Uzumaki name. No one is going to come after him because he doesn't bear the birthmark that Kaiya does. Naruto and Kaiya will learn that they're cousins though probably not till way later. Also this Kushina and Airi share the same father but not mother. Airi's mom is Tsunade. And before you get all mad at me I did that because yes I wanted to but also because I've looked all over and it never came out in a straight answer that Tsunade and Dan were together as in getting married or seeing a future together. This is a fanfic story so please just deal.**

**Also I know Kakashi is like 26 in the beginning of the series but if I kept it that way he would have to be like 14 when he got Airi pregnant and my cricket guy just wouldn't let me do that. So I made him 17 because that's how old my mom was when she had me.**

**Artemis looks exactly like Kirara from Inuyasha and even has a saber form to. Basically she is Kirara just a slight name change.**

**I hope you like this! Oh and I do not own Naruto.**

**Oneshot 1: Things We've Handed Down**

Kakashi laid next to his wife listening to her gentle even breathing as she slept peacefully by his side, her hands lying protectively over the growing bulge of her stomach.

He still couldn't completely grasp the fact that he, Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja, was going to be a father in a mere matter of six months.

Maybe the idea was so difficult to understand because he was only seventeen. True, he loved Airi more than life itself. She was his only remaining teammate from his Genin days and had been his light in the days after Obito's death.

The small demon cat Artemis laid curled next to Airi, making him frown as he rolled on his back to stare up at the ceiling. He hated cats and OF COURSE his wife owned one. Figures.

His biggest fear about this child was if he could be a good father. When he had voiced this fear to Airi, she had simply giggled before kissing his cheek and telling him he was going to be a great father.

Hell even Minato and Kushina; who was also about five months pregnant, kept telling him he was going to be just fine.

Though Kushina did threaten him within an inch of his life that if he ever harmed her sister or her niece/nephew she'd personally make sure he never had to worry about children again.

A little shiver ran down his back as he remembered her cheerful tone and happy smile as she had told him this.

Soon though, as it usually did, the fear gave away to a sense of wonder and curiosity.

Airi and he had created a new life. That was a pretty amazing feat in his mind.

Turning onto his side he gently brought Airi into his arms, he smirked as she snuggled into him in her sleep with a little smile on her face. It was hard to imagine that at one point in time that they could barely stand to be in the same room with each other, let alone the same team.

Slowly he laid his own hands on her stomach feeling for himself the growing bulge that was his child.

He couldn't help but wonder if it was going to be a momma's boy or a daddy's little girl. If it was a girl would her hair curl like her mothers or if it was a boy would he look just like his old man? Would the small child be a perfect blend of both it's parents?

"Hmm…" Airi murmured in her sleep to turn in his arms her black hair sliding down one shoulder as her hazel eyes slowly blinked open to stare into her husband's mismatched ones, "Go to sleep Kakashi." She said softly before nuzzling her head under his chin.

A small grin crossed his face as he held his wife an unborn child in his arms until the morning light filled the room.

**REVIEW! Oh and the title to this oneshot comes from a Marc Cohn song of the same name. Really good song but hey can't make song fic's now can we? XD**


	2. Oneshot 2: I Loved Her First

**Here's the second oneshot that basically deals with the baby's birth which is also the same day that Naruto was born. **

**I do not own Naruto at all. If I did Sasuke wouldn't have left and Kakashi would be a daddy. I don't know why but I like the idea of him being a dad!**

**Oneshot 2: I Loved Her First**

Kakashi rushed into the hospital covered in dirt and blood, still dressed in his ANUB uniform. Millions of emotions rushed through him as he raced through the hospital. His former sensei was dead, sacrificing his life to protect their village; such was the duty of the Hokage. Minato had asked Kakashi to take good care of Kushina and Naruto before he sealed the nine tailed fox into his son. He had just begun mourning the loss of his teacher when he received word that Airi had went into premature labor.

"WHERE'SHATAKEAIRI!!!" he practically screamed in one breath as he slammed his hands on the reception desk scaring the poor nurses half to death.

A calm hand rested on his shoulder making him turn to see Iruka looking rather exhausted and sad all at the same time.

"Come on Kakashi," he said leading him down the hall, "I'll take you to her."

Airi looked flat out beat and extremely weak as she lied in the hospital bed. Iruka gently pushed Kakashi in the room before walking down the hall, leaving the new parents for some alone time.

The sound of the door shutting made Airi's eyes open to see her husband,

"Hey you," she said softly with a weary smile, "You missed the show."

A weak grin came to his face at her sad attempt to joke at a miserable time like this.

"How are you feeling?" he asked brushing aside a piece of her black hair letting his fingers brush across her upside down crescent moon birthmark that she usually hid behind her headband.

She snorted a little, "Exactly like I look, shitty."

He laughed a little as he leaned down to softly kiss her, "You look beautiful to me."

When they finally parted Airi gave him a small grin, "You know the only reason I'm allowing you to kiss me right now is because I'm still pretty drugged up."

At the mention of drugs Kakashi remembered that she had just went through labor.

"How's the baby?"

A bright smile graced Airi's face, "Oh, she's beautiful Kakashi. Everything about her is perfect."

"She?" he asked to confirm his child's gender.

Airi nodded still smiling brightly.

"Do you want to see her?" Iruka asked carrying in a small purple bundle.

Airi instantly sat up with the help of Kakashi to open her arms for her new daughter.

Kakashi on the other hand awkwardly stood by not sure what to expect as Iruka handed his wife the baby girl.

She was an incredibly small thing, smaller then most preemies, that was obvious to anyone even to the child-knowledge challenged Kakashi, but Airi's words rung true in his mind as he looked down on his daughter for the first time. She was absolutely perfect.

She had a tiny head full of raven hair; her unfocused newborn eyes were a perfect copy of his grey ones. In the middle of her forehead was an upside down black crescent moon mark just like her mother's, foreshadowing the use of headbands in her future.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Airi asked looking up at her husband.

Fear swept over Kakashi's face as he backed away, "Uhm…I…don't thin-"

"Hatake Kakashi," Airi said dangerously her hazel eyes narrowed, "You are going to hold your daughter on the day she was born, no excuses accepted." She flashed Iruka a small smile, "Besides you already missed the labor talk and hand crushing. You're not missing this."

Iruka trembled a little as he looked down at his now bruised hand.

Reluctantly Kakashi allowed his wife to hand their new born child to him only out of lack of wanting to be on the receiving end of her famous Uzumaki temper.

As soon as she was placed in his arms, all of Kakashi's fear disappeared. The comfortable weight of **HIS** daughter just felt so natural in his arms.

Her grey eyes bore into her father's mismatched ones before a little yawn escaped her mouth and her eyes fluttered shut.

"You know you guys haven't officially named her yet," Iruka said after sitting in a chair. "You can't keep calling her 'The Baby'."

A small frown crossed Airi's face as she leaned back against her pillows, "I believe Obito's out of the game."

Kakashi nodded, "And I really don't think I could call her Rin after all," a little glint came to his eyes, "What about Shiori?"

For a second Airi was just about to agree when she remembered something, "Oh no," she said firmly shaking her head, "My sister might like those perverted books of Jiraiya's, but I'll be damned and serving ice water in Hell before I let you name **MY** daughter after one of his characters."

Kakashi sighed a little disappointed.

It was silent for a while before Airi spoke up, "What about Kaiya? It was my grandmother's name."

"Kaiya," Kakashi said testing the name out as he looked down at his daughter as she snuggled closer in her sleep to him, "It's perfect."

'Hatake Kaiya,' he silently thought sitting next to his wife, 'My little angel.'

**Please review! IT boasts my confidence level, which really sucks! Oh and the title of my story comes from my flipping awesome Beta LostxandxLonely! She rules! This title comes from a country song called I Loved Her First by Heartland. **


	3. Oneshot 3: Someone's Watching Over me

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Oneshot 3: Someone's Watching Over Me**

"Kakashi," Kurenai said softly as she gently shut the door to Kaiya's bedroom, "Kaiya's finally asleep."

Kakashi barely managed a nod to his comrade who had stayed late to pacify the young Kaiya.

She paused at the door her crimson eyes filled with sadness as she looked at her broken friend, "If you need anything at all just call me."

He didn't know how he managed it but he was able to speak, "Thanks Kurenai, for everything."

Kurenai smiled sadly, "No problem, see ya later."

"Later," He echoed as she walked out the door.

He sat there for a while after he left waiting for Airi to walk in and chide him about still being awake this late at night, but that wasn't going to happen. Airi was gone, along with Kushina and there was no trail of them after two days. The only thing they found was their identical moon necklaces.

The Hokage had no choice but to declare them K.I.A. and now their names were added to the stone that held all of the names of the people Kakashi held dear.

Sighing Kakashi stood up to make his way to the bedroom to collapse out of pure exhaustion. He paused at his daughter's door when he heard the familiar sound of her whimpers.

Kaiya was sitting up in her crib holding onto the bars for support.

When Kaiya saw her father had entered the room she instantly let go of the bars to flop down on her back with her arms waving in the air, her silent demand to be held.

Without a second's hesitation, Kakashi scooped his daughter into his arms holding her close to his chest. It scared him to remember how close he had been to losing her along with Airi. If Asuma and Kurenai hadn't been able to track down the Hand Ninja that had Kaiya, he was positive he wouldn't have been able to handle it all.

Kaiya's young grey eyes bore intently into her father's, asking the question she couldn't yet voice.

"I don't know," he whispered brokenly, "I don't know where she is."

Kaiya whimpered again as more tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"I know baby girl," he whispered holding her closer, "I miss her too."

He stood by the window holding his daughter close until she had cried herself to sleep. And even after she slept the only sound emitting from her were hiccups, he still held her close out of fear of losing her.

He hadn't been strong enough to save Obito, Rin, Kushina, Minato, or even his own wife. What made him think he could actually protect his own child?

A small meow made him look to see Artemis crouched on Kaiya's dresser, next to the picture of the small Hatake family on the day of Kaiya's birth.

A silent understanding passed through Kakashi and his wife's cat companion.

They both hated each other for obvious reasons, but they were connected by one string.

Their love for Airi and Kaiya.

Artemis would protect Kaiya to the death just as she did for Airi. Kakashi would feel some comfort, knowing that the damn cat was watching over Kaiya.

Gently Kakashi laid Kaiya into her crib careful not to wake her from her tear induced sleep.

Before he closed the door he paused to stare at his young daughter.

"I promise to always protect you," he whispered his eyes on his sleeping child. "Nothing will ever hurt you as long as I'm alive."

**Please Review, I'm serious. This title is Hilary Duff's Someone's Watching Over Me from the very good movie Raise Your Voice. The guy that she is crushing on in that movie is a SUPER HAWTY! But so are most guys from Australia. Can't remember his name though. **

**I do not own Naruto.**


	4. Oneshot 4:It Won't Be Like This For Long

**I do not own Naruto**

**Oneshot 4: It Won't Be Like This For Long**

Kakashi sighed as he walked through the village after returning from another ANUB mission. It felt great to be home and it would feel greater to Kaiya's laughter around him.

Gai's wife Ai had been good friends with Airi and agreed to keep the little one while he went on missions.

As Kakashi approached the house he could hear the sounds of clapping and Gai's little son Lee cheering loudly.

When he walked in he was shocked to see Kaiya walking into Gai's arms.

Ai smiled brightly at him not sensing his internal pain, "She just staring walking yesterday, went right to Gai."

As if knowing that she was being talked about, Kaiya giggled before wobbly walking to her father. When she reached his feet she flopped on her butt to smile up at him with her arms raised up.

"She's still not talking?" he asked keeping his voice calm.

Ai shook her head, "But I have a good feeling she's getting there. She doesn't like it when Lee tries to out do her."

Kaiya tugged lightly on a piece of her father's silver hair regaining her rightful place as the center of attention.

"Ready to go home then, kiddo?" he asked smiling under his mask at the squeal of laughter he got in return.

Gai walked in with Lee under his arm laughing, "I have the feeling that these two are going to be bigger rivals then we are."

As if knowing that they were being talked about the two kids giggled

Kakashi chuckled. "Thanks you guys," he said walking out the door.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile as his daughter spoke in the language of babies with the natural sort of innocence that could only belong to that of a child. But his smile quickly dissolved when he realized that she was growing up faster then he thought and he was missing out on a lot of it. Being an ANUB he was always being called on for missions that took him away for days or weeks at a time.

He had missed her first time sitting up by herself. He had missed her first crawl, hell he had even missed her first laugh, and now he missed her first steps.

Something had to be done and he knew just what it was.

The Third Hokage stared at the always impassive Copycat ninja with a mental smirk.

"So you wish to be a Genin instructor," he said repeating Kakashi's request "Is that right?"

"Yes, sir," Kakashi said nodding his head.

Sarutobi had been expecting this request ever since Airi and Kushina had been kidnapped but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"Care to explain?"

Kakashi sighed, his shoulders slumping a little, "I'm tired of missing out on Kaiya's life. I want to be able to come home to her every night, and not just for a couple of days."

Sarutobi smiled, understanding what Kakashi was going through as a father himself.

"Request granted."

Ai had taken the two kids to the park where they were playing happily in the sand.

Kakashi smiled as he watched his daughter laugh happily with her friend. He wasn't going to miss out on anymore of her life.

Kaiya turned her head to see her father watching her intently as always. Standing up on her still wobbly legs she put her arms out before yelling loudly and clearly, "DADDY!"

A certain type of unnamable joy rushed through Kakashi as he scooped his giggling daughter in his arms. She was his joy in life, no doubt about it.

**REVIEW! IT'S NOT HARD. This title is from Darius Rucker's It Won't Be Like This For Long. Really good song. Really good singer too.**


	5. Oneshot 5: In a Child

**This one made me cry as I wrote it. I even have a title for it too. I do not own Naruto**

**In a Child's Eyes**

Kakashi was walking towards Gai's house where Kaiya and Naruto went after school during the week to play with Lee and wait for him to get off of work. Not that it took him long, but he was just usually late. He had just walked through the door when Kaiya was suddenly around his legs, bawling her little eyes out, making her small body shake with every sob.

Confused and lost by his usually cheerful daughter's distraught mood, he looked over at who seemed to be close to tears herself. Naruto and Lee stood by her looking rather sad and upset themselves.

"Kaiya calm down," he said un-prying her arms crouching down to her level, "What's wrong kiddo?"

Through her sobs Kaiya told him about her friend Catty.

"She lies daddy," she cried more tears rolling down her face, "She lies to the teachers when they ask about her bruises."

This only led to more confusion for Kakashi until she went on.

"She says her daddy isn't mean, he's just sick. But he hurt her today! I SAW HIM!" she cried whole heartedly into her hands.

Kakashi looked over to his nephew and Lee, "Did you two see this?"

They both shook their heads no, "They were by the tires and the swings," Lee explained, "We were at the sandbox."

Naruto nodded, "We didn't see him till he was Catty away yelling really bad things at her."

Gently Kakashi cradled his daughter in his arms letting her cry into his neck.

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked looking over at Ai.

She shook her head sadly, "No ones going to believe a five year old when it comes to something like this. And since no adult saw this, it's too hard to prove and I doubt you'll get any of those children at the school to talk about it."

**************

That night as he went to tuck Kaiya into bed he saw her kneeling beside her bed with her head bowed and her hands clasped in prayer.

"God bless my daddy, Naru-kun though he's a pain, Auntie Ai, Aunt Kurenai, Uncle Asuma, Uncle Gai and Lee-kun though they're weird. And please God take care of Catty; help her daddy get better so he'll stop hurting her…oh and God bless Pakkun, Shiba, Biscuit, Akino, Guruko, Uhei, Urushi, Bull, and Artemis. Amen."

"Hey kiddo," he said walking in her room making his presence known, "Ready for bed?"

Kaiya nodded solemnly as she climbed into her bed brushing aside her long black hair before she laid back on her head on her pillow letting her daddy tuck her covers around her.

"Daddy?" she said softly before he turned out the light, "Catty's going to be ok, isn't she?"

"Of course Kaiya, she'll be fine." He said before going back to her side and kissing her forehead, "Don't worry about it so much."

Kaiya smiled as she snuggled into bed with Artemis cuddled in her arms.

"I love you daddy," She whispered before falling into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you too kiddo." He whispered before closing the door softly before heading to his room to have the worst night of sleep in years.

***************

As soon as Iruka dismissed them for the day Kaiya sped ahead of her cousin and friend when she saw her father waiting along with Gai and Ai looking rather side.

"Daddy, Catty wasn't at school today." She said as he picked her up, "Iruka-sensei looked rather sad when I asked where she was."

Kakashi felt the lump in his throat growing bigger as he looked into his daughter's worry filled eyes.

"Daddy, is Catty okay?" Kaiya asked not liking how all the adults looked so sad, "She'll be back tomorrow, right?"

"Honey, Catty isn't going to be coming back to school," he said softly, "She's with…mommy and Auntie Kushina in Heaven."

Kaiya's eyes widened before tears rolled down her cheeks as she asked the question no one could answer.

"Why?"

****************

Three days later Kaiya stood beside her father and cousin as they buried her best friend. In fact the entire class stood stonily by the parents, not fully comprehending why their friend had to leave.

However Kaiya understood to a certain extent. She understood what death was and she understood how she died. But what she didn't understand was why. And that was what kept bothering her.

"Why would a daddy want to hurt his baby? Why had Catty's mother let it go on? Why hadn't anyone seen what been happening to her? And if they did, then why did they let it go on? Why didn't someone stop it?"

Why hadn't someone tried to help Catty?

At the end of the funeral when everyone was leaving Kaiya step forward to her friend's headstone. It had an angel with an upturned face and a serene smile. Even at this tender age Kaiya knew how appropriate it was for Catty.

Gently Kaiya took out a purple ribbon that she used to tie her hair back into its normal braid. It was similar to the one she gave Catty on the day they met. Oblivious to the eyes that laid on her, Kaiya knelt at her friend's grave to tenderly tie the ribbon around the angel's neck.

Then she did the one thing no one else had the courage to do.

"I'm sorry Catty," she whispered with tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Ok, I know Lee's not Gai's son but I want him to be. And the names at the end of the Kaiya's prayer are the names of all of Kakashi's dogs. Pakkun is her favorite. **

**Quick little note, My beta whom I absolutely adore is leaving for camp in June and won't be back til August. So if anyone would like to Beta for me in her abscence (Though it makes me really sad) just send me a message. *Starts crying*HOW AM I GOING TO LIVE WITHOUT HER!**


	6. Oneshot 6: Standing Out In A Crowd

**Oneshot 6: Standing Out In A Crowd**

Kaiya frowned as she walked by her father, obediently holding his hand. She was usually a bubbly child, but she had a very short fuse and right now it was lit and on the way to a nuclear explosion if people weren't careful.

Even Lee who was walking beside her wasn't trying to mess with her having already sensed the danger in her grey eyes as she glared at the ground before her and any person that dared to stop and coo over how big or pretty she had gotten. Kaiya had a surprisingly scary death glare for a seven year old, a trait she had picked up from her mother and grandmother. Even Kakashi felt a little shiver of fear run down his spine when his daughter's warm grey eyes turned ice cold. It gave new meaning to "If looks could kill."

"Daddy, I don't want to go to school today," Kaiya announced with a serious look on her pale face.

Kakashi was confused. Kaiya loved school. Hell, at the rate she was going she could easily be a Jonin by age ten.

"Why Kiddo?" he asked bending down to her level.

Kaiya opened her mouth to speak but it snapped shut to give away to a frown, her eyes hardened into a cold artic glare.

Kakashi turned to see the Uchiha brothers heading their way. When they passed, a tiny nod was shared between the two Shinobi while glares and faces were shared between two of the three children. Kaiya caught Itachi staring intently down at her, making the small seven-year-old scoot a little behind her father as if seeking protection. She didn't like what was hiding behind those onyx eyes. As soon as the two brothers passed, a group of laughing girls raced by shooting Kaiya dirty looks which she gladly returned.

"Okay, what was that about?" Kakashi asked looking down at the frowning girl. Kaiya glared at the ground ignoring her father's question, far to mad to actually trust herself to speak.

"At recess the other day all of the girls got mad at Kaiya because she agreed with us boys," Lee explained for his friend looking up at Kakashi. "They're always giggling over Sasuke and she told them that they were being stupid and needed to get a life."

Kakashi barely restrained the smile that tugged at his lips. He had heard most girls Kaiya age had crushes on the youngest Uchiha son. He couldn't help but be secretly relieved and proud that his baby girl couldn't be counted amongst them.

"Now none of them will talk to her," Lee went on, "Especially Ino and Sakura-chan, they pretty much hate her guts now."

Kakashi noticed how Kaiya's eyes misted over for a split second before hardening again. Ino, Kaiya, and Sakura had all been inseparable after Akahana's death having all been best friends. He could only imagine the pain she was going through at the moment.

"Kaiya," he said softly laying a hand on her shoulder, "Not everyone is always going to agree with you but it's important that you always speak your mind and follow your heart. If they don't want to be your friend because of something like this then they weren't your real friends to begin with."

Kaiya seemed to be taking in her father's words before she smiled brightly up at him giving a nod of her head. "Okay daddy, I think I get it," she gave him a quick hug before running off to join Lee at the academy gates.

**REVIEW! Oh and the title is from Trisha Yearwood Standing Out In A Crowd.**


	7. Oneshot 7: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Oneshot 7: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

As Kaiya walked into class, she ignored the heated glares of her ex-friends. Ino whispered something to Sakura while looking at Kaiya before irrupting into silly little giggles. Kaiya simply rolled her eyes before noticing the quiet girl who never really spoke unless she was spoken to. Kaiya smiled a little.

"Hi Hinata-chan," she greeted brightly making the girl look up, "Do you mind if I sit by you today?"

Hinata shook her head no and Kaiya took the empty seat, the two sat in silent for a little while not really knowing what to say.

"They're all really mad at you," she observed softly fiddling with her hands in her lap.

Kaiya shrugged, "There's no point in lying to them. I. Don't. Like. Sasuke."

Hinata ducked her head a bit, "I don't like him either."

Kaiya sat up a little straighter giving the Hyguua girl her full attention, "Really? Who do you like then?"

Hinata's face flushed BRIGHT red as her eyes darted across the room before going back to her hands in her lap. Kaiya though was quick enough to follow her gaze to where a blonde boy with bright blue eyes sat by himself. She thought his name was Naruto but she wasn't too sure, he had just come to their class a few days ago and hadn't made any friends though everyone gladly handed him the title of class clown.

"His name is Naruto right Hinata-chan?" she asked looking back at the now red faced Hyguua .

Hinata nodded as she ducked her eyed to the ground, "But he could never like me, I'm . . . weird."

Kaiya scrunched her face up in a look of disgust, "Where in the world did you hear that?" anger only boiled in her when Hinata's oddly colored eyes flashed to the spot where Ino and Sakura sat surrounded by most of the other girls of their class, "You really can't listen to them. They just like to put down what they don't understand." She laid a gentle hand on Hinata's, "You are not weird. And I mean come on your going to take that from someone whose hair is pink, seriously?"

Hinata laughed a little making Kaiya smile, she had never heard Hyguua Hinata laugh before. It wasn't a bad laugh.

"I'm going to help set you up with this Naruto guy," the young Hatake said with determination in her grey eyes, "No matter what it takes, I'm going to make sure he sees that you are the perfect girl for him."

"Kaiya-chan!"

When Iruka dismissed their class for lunch Kaiya and Hinata headed to the little park next to the school. By the time they got there Lee was already eating his lunch.

"Hey Lee, I want you to meet my new friend, Hyguua Hinata," she said nudging Hinata a little bit in front of her, "Hinata-chan, this is my friend Rock Lee."

Rock Lee jumped up and gave Hinata one of his award winning smiles, "Any friend of Kaiya-chan is a friend of mine!" he announced with a little blush as he looked over at Kaiya.

(Hinata: 0.0;, Kaiya: v.v;, Me: XD)

After they all ate Hinata seemed more comfortable but she was still rather quiet. Kaiya gathered that was just her personality type, but to get her with Naruto she was going to have to bring her out of that shell. She'd really have to work on her new friend's self esteem before she could put her in any situation with Naruto.

'This could be harder then I thought.' That didn't matter though; she had a lifetime to fix that.

**Man I seriously can not for the life of me remember the name of the original artist though Miley and the Countdown Singer's and countless others have redone this song. I'm highly ashamed to say that I have the both versions. Though I like Miley's songs I'm not a big fan of Miley as a person. She seems . . . fake to me. And if I have angered any of you die heart Miley fans I have one question for you . . . what the world are you doing here?**


	8. Oneshot 8: Man In Black

**Oneshot 8: Man In Black**

Kaiya shivered in her sleep as the sudden cold woke her up. Rubbing her eyes she noticed Pakkun sleeping soundly by her bed and Artemis was curled in a little ball at the foot of her bed peacefully sleeping as she always did.

"Why's it so cold?" she muttered groggily wrapping her arms around herself. The fluttering of her curtains alerted her to the fact her window was wide open, letting the cold night's wind in.

"Huh?" she was confused; she could clearly remember her father closing her window before bedtime. She had begged him to leave it open but he had denied her request telling her that the temperature was supposed to drop and that she was not getting another cold.

Movements in the shadows made her turn on her left side to see a tall man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and red eyes. She instantly recognized the Sharingan in his eyes because of her father's.

"Itachi-sama?" she asked quietly even more confused as the moments ticked by. Pakkun snorted in his sleep as he rolled over while Artemis gave a small meow in her sleep burying herself deeper into a ball.

Slowly Itachi's hand caressed Kaiya's cold cheek before running it through her free waist length black locks. Before Kaiya could say another word Itachi, had her scooped in her arms heading for the open window. Kaiya was too stunned to even squeak as one of her classmate's older brother started to kidnap her. Luckily when he picked Kaiya out of bed he stupidly awoke Artemis.

With a feral growl the cat lunged at the oldest Uchiha leaving tow scratches on both sides of his face under his eyes. Itachi cursed dropping Kaiya to the ground, by know Pakkun was wide awake yelling for Kakashi as he stood protectively by the still stunned child's side.

With a frown at the small cat, Itachi made one more attempt to grab Kaiya but this time Artemis changed. In a burst of flames, the small kitten that usually rode on Kaiya's shoulder was gone. In her place stood a giant saber tooth tiger, Artemis put herself directly in-between Itachi and Kaiya before giving a low predator's growl. With one last look at Kaiya, Itachi was gone disappearing somewhere into the night. Just as he bolted out the window, Kakashi busted in.

"Kaiya!" he quickly scooped her into his arms holding her closely, "Are you ok?"

Kaiya nodded before looking down, "Daddy, I think Pakkun's dead."

The small pug lay on his back with a frightened look on his unconscious face. Before he had passed out in sheer terror, he made a small mental note,

'Never piss off that cat.'

**Ya I did get this title from a Johnny Cash song. If you're a true fan of his music and not just Joaquin Phoenix then your probably a little confused as to why I would chose this. It's not because Itachi is "The Man In Black" as Mr. Cash is. No he's just a man in black. So basically I chose it because of Itachi's choice in clothing color which is mainly black. Not that there's anything wrong with that. **


	9. Oneshot 9: Break Away

**Oneshot 9: Break Away**

Kaiya had just walked into the house, after saying all night at Hinata's, when she first saw her. She was a pretty woman with blonde hair pulled into two long ponytails and hazel gold eyes. There was something oddly familiar about her but she couldn't exactly tell what.

"Daddy I'm home," she announced making her presence known as she walked into the living room where her father and the lady were.

Kakashi smiled at his daughter as she came in. "Hey kiddo," he said ruffling her hair, "Did you have fun at Hinata's?"

Kaiya nodded as she flattened her now screwed up hair. Her grey gaze then fell on the silent woman who was watching her intently, "Who are you?"

The lady smirked a little, "My, my, you're very straight to the point. Just like your mother." Kaiya frowned; she hated it when people told her she was like her mother. She found it totally unfair that they knew her, yet she never had the chance, "I'm your grandmother, Tsunade."

Kaiya looked at her before looking over at her father, "I have a grandma?"

Kakashi chuckled a little before he took a more serious approach, "Yes Kaiya, and she's here to make you an offer."

Kaiya turned to her grandmother silently waiting.

"You want to be a medic-nin right?" Kaiya nodded as she picked Artemis up after she brushed up against her leg, "I'm offering to train you until the rest of your class graduates."

Kaiya's eyes sparkled, "REALLY?"

Tsunade smirked again, "Really, but the choice is up to you. You'd have to leave the village for five years, can you handle that?"

Kaiya looked at the ground before looking up at her father, "Daddy?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "This is your choice kiddo; I'll support you anyway you go."

Kaiya stared at the floor before nodding confidently, "Yes, yes I can. But can I please say goodbye?"

Tsunade nodded, "I'll get your things, you go tell your friends goodbye."

Kaiya nodded before racing off to the park where all her friends were. Hinata was on the swing by Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba were all racing around. Hinata smiled brightly when she saw Kaiya racing towards them, "Kaiya-chan you have to see Kiba-san's new puppy!"

A small dog jumped into Kaiya's arms instantly licking her face making her giggle at the ticklish feeling.

"Akamaru don't!" Kiba scowled with a smile as he pulled the pup away, "Though I'm sure Kaiya-chan tastes really sweet."

Kaiya blushed at the comment before realization hit her; she wasn't going to see them for a long time. Tears came to her eyes alarming all her friends: Kaiya rarely ever cried. She was always so happy and full of life. Lee, who never failed to fulfill his authority figure role was quickly by her side, "Don't hit on Kaiya-chan Kiba!" he scolded wrapping an arm around Kaiya's shoulder as he glared at the stunned Inuzuka.

Kiba opened his mouth to yell back at the older overprotective boy when Kaiya spoke up, "It's not Kiba, Lee-kun," Kaiya said as she sniffed back more tears, "I have to go away for a little while."

"What but why?" Tenten asked while Hinata looked deadly close to tears.

"My grandma's going to train me until graduation," Kaiya explained sadly.

Kiba shook his head, "Hold the phone, hold the phone . . . you have a grandma?"

Lee rolled his eyes before looking at his long time friend and secret crush, "But we're not graduating for five more years!"

Kaiya nodded before noticing her father heading their way with Ai, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and her grandmother all in tow, "Say your goodbyes Kaiya," Tsunade said shifting her pack on her shoulder, "We're leaving soon."

Kaiya, Hinata, and Tenten were all in tears as they hugged each other tightly in a group hug. Even the boys hugged her goodbye, genuinely surprised by how much they were all going to miss her. She then turned and hugging Ai and Kurenai tightly, Asuma ruffled her hair and gave her a pinch on the cheeks. Big surprise to all when Gai was the one to go all emotional on her, he engulfed her in a tight hug with tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Gai you're crushing her," Kakashi warned freeing his daughter from the Shinobi's grip before crushing her in his own arms

"Daddy . . . can't . . . breath!"

Kakashi chuckled before giving her a gentler hug, "Be careful kiddo."

Kaiya nodded with a bright smile that truly reminded him of her mother, "Always daddy, always."

**Before you go "Oh that title is from Kelly Clarkson!" let me tell you you're dead wrong. It's actually from a flippin awesome band called Staind. When I ripped their cd's to my computer it put them all as Metal so I guess that's what they are though I'm sure they could be considered Rock too.**


End file.
